como una familia
by Adam-walker
Summary: Es posible que una horrible matanza te lleve a conocer a las personas que un futuro llegues a considerar tu familia . La primera generación vongola experimento eso y ninguno de ellos se arrepiente de haber acogido a sus hijos .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Khr no me pertenece . **

**´Pensamientos`**

**- Habla el narrador . **

**Nota: Tsuna es el mayor entre sus "hermanos"**

* * *

Allí se encontraba el , Giotto Vongola observando con lastima los restos de lo que anteriormente era un pueblo tranquilo lamentándose por no haber llegado antes , por no darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de la familia Lilith la que no solo había causado eso sino también fue la principal culpable de que Giotto cometiera el mayor error de su vida . Una mano saco al rubio de su ensoñación y al girarse vio a su mano derecha y mejor amigo G .

Deja de culparte Giotto no es tu culpa . - Dijo G intentando reconfortar a su amigo .

Si es culpa mía G yo acepte la alianza con los Lilith sin pararme a pensar en las consecuencias que podía traer . - Dijo Giotto bajando la cabeza .

De un momento a otro se escucho perfectamente el grito de un niño no muy lejos de su posición y los vongola sin pensárselo fueron corriendo en la dirección del grito . Después de unos minutos llegaron a lo que era una pequeña casa de madera , la casa de madera tenia en su entrada a unos 7 niños desmayados con algunos rasguños y moratones que eran revisados por un niño que parecia mayor a ellos , el niño en cuestión tenia un cabello castaño anti-gravedad manchados por sangre pero no solo era su pelo sino gran parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto con sangre seguramente por las numerosas heridas que tenia alrededor del cuerpo pero lo que mas sorprendió a los mayores era que los puños del castaño al igual que su cabeza desprendían unas llamas del cielo casi tan puras como las del jefe vongola y sumándole a eso el chico tenia a su espalda los cadáveres de numerosos mafiosos que seguramente le duplicarían o triplicarían la edad . El castaño al darse cuenta de la presencia de los mayores se giro violentamente dejando a la vista sus ojos acaramelados llenos de ira .

Alejaos , si os acercáis juro que os matare . - Vocifero el castaño hacia los mayores con una ira que demostraba que lo cumpliría mientras que las llamas que desprendía se volvían todavía mas fuertes .

Ma ma nosotros venimos a ayudaros . - Dijo Asari intentando calmar al niño .

No vosotros solo queréis hacerles daño yo no lo permitiré . - Volvió a vociferar el castaño .

Por ser ruidoso e impedirnos hacer nuestro trabajo te arrestare . - Dijo Alaude con sus esposas ya en alto .

Se fue contra el castaño para colocarle las esposas pero el castaño desapareció quedando a su lado y mandandole una patada que Alaude por estar con la guardia baja al tratarse de un niño no pudo esquivar .

¿ Pero que demonios ? - Dijo Alaude sorprendido por la velocidad del pequeño .

Supongo que me tengo que encargar yo . - Dijo Giotto apareciendo detrás del castaño y mandandole un golpe a la nuca dejándolo en un estado de semi-inconsciencia .

Por favor no les hagáis daño . - Fue lo ultimo que dijo el castaño antes de desmayarse .

Rápido Knuckle curalo . - Dijo Giotto cargando en sus brazos al pequeño .

Si al LIMITE . - Dijo/grito Knuckle mientras empezaba a usar sus llamas para curar al pequeño .

Bien llevemos a los demás críos a la mansión y allí nos encargaremos mejor de los tratamientos que necesiten . - Dijo Giotto mientras seguía cargando al pequeño .

Oye Giotto ¿ Por que no me dijiste que tenias un hijo ? - Dijo Asari .

¿ Como dices ? - Pregunto Giotto sin enterarse de la situación .

Fíjate bien en el niño . - Dijo Asari con paciencia .

Pero que si es casi como yo . - Dijo Giotto sorprendido .

Giotto creía que soy tu mejor amigo y nisiquiera me cuentas que tienes un hijo . - Dijo G ofendido .

G fíjate bien este niño parece tener 10 años y yo tengo 23 a menos que haya tenido un hijo a los 13 años es imposible que sea mi hijo . - Dijo Giotto molesto . Ademas si te fijas en los niños a los que el protegía también hay uno idéntico a ti , otro como Asari , como Knuckle , como Lampo , como Alaude y dos como Daemon .

Nufufufufu es verdad hay dos muy parecidos a mi . - Dijo Daemon observando a dos peliindigo .

Dejemos esto para luego ahora encarguémonos de llevarlos a la mansión .

**Al día siguiente . **

Todos los guardianes y el jefe menos Knuckle estaban reunidos en la sala que usaban para las reuniones .

Cuanto mas piensa tardar el idiota del limite . - Dijo cabreado G .

Ma ma G seguro que ya no tardara mucho . - Dijo Asari intentando tranquilizar a su amigo .

G si sigues haciendo ruido te arrestare . - Dijo Alaude molesto y con las esposas ya en alto .

Nufufufufufu impaciente Alondra-kun . - Rió con sorna Daemon .

A mi me da igual lo que les pase a esos mocosos . - Dijo Lampo aunque todos pasaron de el como de la mier" .

Si sigues molestando te arrestare . - Dijo Alaude mirando a Daemon con dos pares de esposas .

Siento haber tardado al LIMITE . - Dijo/grito Knuckle entrando a la sala .

¿ Por que cojones has tardado tanto ? - Pregunto G molesto .

Me costo mucho convencer a los niños de que soy doctor al LIMITE . - Volvió a decir/gritar .

¿ Y bien ? - Volvió a preguntar G bastante molesto .

Todos ellos están bien , solo tienen rasguños y algún moratón pero no se puede decir lo mismo del que nos enfrento . - Dijo Knuckle con lastima en su voz .

¿ Por que Knuckle ? - Pregunto Giotto con seriedad .

Veras el tenia varias heridas graves ademas de infectadas , unos cuantos huesos rotos y si a eso le sumamos que bueno como lo digo . - Dijo Knuckle pensando en como decirlo .

Dilo de una vez Knuckle . - Apuro el capo .

Veras el golpe que le diste es muy posible que haya afectado su sistema nervioso . - Dijo Knuckle nervioso .

¿ Cuanto tardara en despertar Knuckle ? - Volvió a preguntar muy serio Giotto .

No puedo determinarlo pueden ser unas horas , unos días , un mes y bueno cabe la posibilidad de que... - Dijo Knuckle pensándose lo ultimo .

Dilo de una vez . - Grito G .

Cabe la posibilidad de que no vuelva a despertar . - Knuckle ya había soltado la bomba y esperaba a ver las reacciones .

Nufufufufu mas adelante nos preocuparemos por eso , ahora pensamos que hacer con ellos yo digo que los llevemos a un orfanato . - Dijo Daemon .

Odio decirlo pero estoy de acuerdo con el loco sadico . - Dijo G .

Hn . - Dijo Alaude .

Por dios como vamos a llevarlos a un orfanato después de lo que han pasado . - Dijo Knuckle con molestia por lo insensibles que podían ser sus compañeros .

Yo no pienso cuidar de unos mocosos . - Dijo Lampo aunque volvieron a pasar de el como de la mier" .

Yo estoy del lado de Knuckle no podemos llevarlos a un orfanato después de lo que habrán visto en esa matanza .

La decisión recae en ti Giotto . - Dijo G .

No puedo darlos en adopción después de lo que han pasado y menos aun si es posible que uno de ellos no vuelva a despertar por culpa mía . Ademas sera mejor que vigilemos al castaño todos hemos visto sus llamas y no creo que sea muy seguro dejarlo libre . - Sentencio Giotto a lo que Alaude se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia la puerta .

Bien me encargare de los papeles de adopción , cada uno se quedara con el que se le parezca . - Dijo aunque mas bien ordeno Alaude.

Si Giotto lo dice . - Dijo G molesto encendiéndose un cigarrillo .

**El dia siguiente . **

Alaude ya había terminado los papeles de adopción por lo que el chico de mirada amenazante y cabello azabache ya era oficialmente su hijo y hablando del diablo entro a su habitación .

¿ Que quieres ? - Pregunto Alaude en su tono indiferente .

Quiero que me entrenes . - Dijo el azabache aunque mas bien parecía una orden .

¿ Como dices ? - Volvió a preguntar Alaude .

Que quiero que me entrenes . - Respondió el azabache molesto por tener que decir dos veces lo mismo .

¿ Por que yo ? - Pregunto divertido Alaude por ver la molestia del menor .

He oído que después del rubio ruidoso eres el mas fuerte . - Dijo muy molesto el menor .

¿ Algún motivo en especial ? - Volvió a preguntar Alaude .

No te importa . - Dijo el azabache de nuevo .

Si quieres que te entrene tendrás que tratarme con respeto y bueno también tendrías que decirme tu nombre . - Hablo riéndose en sus adentros Alaude por el mas que notable enfado del menor .

Kyoya , no tengo apellido y por ahora no te has ganado mi respeto . - Respondió Kyoya cabreado .

Bien Kyoya empecemos . - Dijo Alaude sacando sus esposas mientras que le pasaba al menor unas tonfas que guardaba bajo su escritorio .

Kamikorosu . - Dijo Kyoya antes de dirigirse junto a Alaude al patio para luchar .

Ambos se veían felices , Kyoya por haber elegido un buen maestro y Alaude por tener un "hijo" que superara sus expectativas .

**En otro lugar desde el que se veía la pelea . **

He ganado la apuesta . - Dijo G mientras que Daemon le daba unos billetes .

Mierda Asaria yo había apostado que tu serias el primero en ganarte a tu "hijo" . - Dijo Daemon enfadado .

Lo siento . - Dijo Asari .

**Continuara...**


	2. Mukuro , Nagi y Ryohei

**Disclaimer: Khr no me pertenece . **

**- Narrador después de un dialogo . **

**´Pensamientos` **

* * *

Unos cuantos niños estaban sentados alrededor de una cama en la que dormía un niño que parecía mayor que ellos .

- Tsuna-nisama despierta por favor . - Dijo un peliplata .

- Tranquilo Gokudera ya despertara . - Dijo un niño de pelo negro y sonrisa apacible .

- No me digas que me calme friki , Tsuna-nisama ya lleva una semana durmiendo . - Dijo el peliplata muy molesto .

- Kufufufufufu a lo mejor no despierta para no soportarte . - Dijo una piña parlante .

- Cállate piña . - Grito el niño que respondía al nombre de Gokudera .

- ¿ Que me has llamado ? - Dijo la piña parlante con un severo tic en el ojo .

- Piña . - Volvió a gritar el peliplata .

- Te voy a enseñar el infierno . - Dijo la piña con un aura oscura a su alrededor .

- Tranquilos chicos ´Tsuna-ni despierta antes de que se maten entre ellos` - Hablo el pelinegro de antes .

- El gran Lambo-san a despertado y quiere que Nagi-nee le de dulces . - Dijo un pelinegro con afro mas pequeño que los otros recién despertándose .

En ese momento todos se dieron cuenta de que la piña nº2 dos no estaba en esa habitación pero era normal no darse cuenta ya que ella no solía hablar mucho que digamos .

- A todo esto ¿ Donde esta ? - Dijo el pelinegro mayor .

- Haber pensemos donde puede estar . - Dijo el peliplata .

- ¿Ryohei? No el friki del extremo hace unos entrenamientos muy duros ¿ Kyoya ? No el friki de las peleas esta con el friki de las esposas de viaje . - Dijo Gokudera pensativo .

- ¿ Un momento no habrá ? - Dijo Mukuro para si mismo y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada salio corriendo .

* * *

En una habitación muy amplia con cortinas negras y una cama muy amplia se encontraba un cabeza de melon y cabeza de piña nº2 .

- Nufufufufufu ¿ Que deseas pequeña ? - Dijo Daemon riendo terrorificamente .

- Señor Daemon yo , yo , yo quiero que me haga fuerte . - Dijo la pequeña decidida .

- ¿ Por que ? - Pregunto el mayor riéndose .

- Para que Tsuna-nii no tenga que preocuparse por mi . - Dijo la pequeña muy decidida .

- Nufufufufufu ¿ Estas dispuesta a ver el infierno ? - Dijo el mayor riendo maquiavelicamente .

- Si con eso me hago fuerte sí . - Dijo la pequeña .

- Muy bien empecemos . - Dijo el mayor .

- ¡Espera! - Dijo piña nº1 entrando a la habitación muy agitado .

- ¿ Tu también quieres ser fuerte ? - Pregunto el mayor .

- Si pero a ella ni se te ocurra tocarla . - Dijo la piña mayor .

- Mukuro-niisama yo también quiero ser fuerte para ayudaros . - Dijo la piña menor .

- Sabes que antes de dejarte sufrir el mas mínimo daño me arrancaría la piel . - Dijo Mukuro seriamente .

- Lo sé pero no pienso permitir que Kyoya-nii , tu y Tsuna-nii sigan cargando con todo . - Dijo la pequeña .

- Esta bien pero tu si te atreves a hacerle daño te enseñare el infierno . - Dijo Mukuro con un aura oscura a su alrededor .

- Nufufufufufu ¿ Es eso una amenaza ? - Pregunto Daemon .

- Si . - Respondio con una sonrisa socarrona Mukuro .

- Por cierto pequeña ¿ Como te llamas ? - Dijo Daemon .

- Nagi . - Respondio la pequeña .

* * *

Desde el pasillo Giotto y G observaban la situacion .

- ¡ Gane ! - Grito eufórico G mientras que Giotto le daba unos billetes .

- ¿ Como los has sabido ? - Dijo Giotto enfadado .

- Intuición . - Respondió G como si nada .

- Oye esa es mi linea . - Reprendió Giotto molesto .

* * *

**Ryohei . **

Un peliblanco corría por el enorme patio de la mansión vongola para sus entrenamientos mientras que un pelinegro lo observaba . El pelinegro llevaba observándolo un tiempo y en ese tiempo noto que el peliblanco siempre hacia algo distinto a la vez anterior pero en todos ellos siempre acababa frente a una enorme roca que golpeaba y golpeaba deseando romperla .

- ¿ Por que tanto obsesión con entrenar ? - Pregunto Knuckle acercándose al peliblanco .

- Porque quiero ser mas fuerte al EXTREMO . - Vocifero el peliblanco volviendo a golpear la enorme roca .

- ¿ Por que ? - Volvió a preguntar Knuckle .

- Para poder defender a mis hermanos cuando llegue el momento . - Respondió el peliblanco golpeando sin cesar la roca .

- ¿ Y eso ? - Continuo Knuckle con su interrogatorio .

- Cuando fuimos atacados solo Tsuna-nii , Mukuro y Kyoya lucharon , los demás tuvimos demasiado miedo como para luchar . - Dijo el peliblanco molesto consigo mismo .

- Vamos es normal tener miedo . - Dijo Knuckle intentando consolarlo .

- Yo soy uno de los mayores junto con Tsuna , Mukuro y Kyoya pero aun así yo fui el único de entre los mayores que no lucho . - Dijo Ryohei lamentándose de su debilidad .

- Deja de lamentarte y sigue entrenando al LIMITE . - Dijo Knuckle fríamente . Yo puedo ayudarte a ser mas fuerte .

- Entonces empecemos al EXTREMO . - Vocifero el peliblanco . Por cierto me llamo Ryohei .

- Bien empecemos un entrenamiento al LIMITE . - Dijo quitándose el habito .

Y así estuvieron un largo tiempo entrenando hasta que llego el momento de ver si el entrenamiento de Knuckle le hizo mejorar .

- Vamos da lo mejor de ti mismo . - Animo Knuckle .

- Extreme canon . - Vocifero Ryohei para después destruir la roca de un puñetazo .

- Lo has logrado . - Felicito Knuckle .

- Pero esto todavía no es nada con lo que pueden hacer Kyoya , Mukuro y Tsuna-nii pero no me pienso rendir seré alguien fuerte al EXTREMO y me encantaría que me entrenaras al EXTREMO . - Vocifero Ryohei .

- Si al LIMITE . - Vocifero Knuckle .

* * *

En otro lugar en el que se veía a Giotto , G y Daemon observando la escena .

- Mierda . - Dijo Daemon entregándole unos billetes a G .

- Mierda . - Dijo Giotto entregándole unos billetes a G tambien .

- A este paso me haré rico . - Dijo G con el símbolo del dinero en los ojos .

- ¡¿ Como demonios lo haces ?! - Gritaron los dos al unisono .

- Intuición . - Respondió G .


End file.
